Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an intercooler pipe for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an intercooler pipe for a vehicle with a configuration of different thickness and materials of the intercooler pipe used for each section to prevent vibration of a throttle body from transmitting to an intercooler and a side member of a vehicle body through the intercooler pipe.
Description of Related Art
In general, an intercooler pipe for a vehicle refers to a pipe that connects an intercooler and a throttle body, and serves as a flow path where air cooled by the intercooler flows through to the throttle body.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of an intercooler pipe for a vehicle in the related art.
The intercooler pipe for a vehicle in the related art has a configuration in which an inlet side rubber pipe 2 is installed to an inlet of a pipe body 1 made of an aluminum material, and an outlet side rubber pipe 3 is also installed to an outlet of the pipe body 1, and the rubber pipes 2 and 3 are fixed by clamps 4.
However, because the aforementioned intercooler pipe for a vehicle in the related art uses the pipe body made of an aluminum material and the rubber pipes, there are drawbacks of costs increasing and weight of the intercooler pip also rising.
Therefore, in order to reduce cost and the weight of the intercooler pipe, an intercooler pipe entirely made out of a plastic material using a thermoplastic ether ester elastic (TEEE) polymer has been introduced in the related art.
However, the difficulty of applying the intercooler pipe made out of the plastic material to the vehicle remains due to deterioration in vibration and noises, in comparison with the intercooler pipe of the related art, which is illustrated in FIG. 1.
The reason why the intercooler pipe made out of the plastic material is vulnerable to vibration and noises is because the vibration transmitted from an engine is transmitted to the intercooler through the intercooler pipe, and the vibration transmitted to the intercooler causes a side member of the vehicle body to vibrate, which consequently causes vibration and noises in an interior of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.